Same Day, Different Bottle
by whyshedisappeared
Summary: "It's the same day, different bottle Every night I pray you'll pour it down the drain Yeah I know, the truth is hard to swallow But you can't keep going on and on and on this way" What happens when Rayna goes behind Deacon's back and writes a song about how she feels about his drinking?


So I feel like this song was literally written for Rayna and Deacon. Like it perfectly fits a song Rayna would write and play for Deacon during his drinking days. So anyway the song is 'Same Day Different Bottle' by Lauren Alaina.

Rayna took a deep breath as she closed the door to her hotel room; she had just had to bail Deacon out of jail for beating a guy up who was flirting with her at the after party. "Damn it Deacon! Why do you have to do this all the damn time?!" she yelled as she took her shoe and threw it across the room, fed up with his actions of the night. She knew sleep wasn't going to come anytime it never did when bailing deacon out of jail, finding him in a bar or in an alley was passed out happened. So she did what she always did when she couldn't sleep, she wrote, and before she knew it she had written a song. The only problem was she didn't have anyone to help her with the melody that was always Deacon's job. She flopped down onto her back trying to figure out how to get a melody to it, she couldn't go to Deacon because the song was about him. She thought about calling Luke and asking for his help but she knew that would piss Deacon off so she couldn't do that. She supposed she could ask the back up guitarist, Brett, that they kept around for when Deacon was too drunk to play, to help her. Maybe she could convince Sam, her drummer to help her too. She finally decided she would ask them in the morning over breakfast before Deacon emerged from his room.

Over breakfast she had asked Brett and Sam if they would help her try to figure out a melody, she was pleasantly surprised when they agreed. They had decided to meet an hour before sound check to try and work out a melody. Shortly after asking them to help her Deacon emerged into the buffet area, Rayna saw him and made it a point to avoid him, wanting little to do with him at the moment, knowing he would do the same thing he always did; apologize and say it'll never happen again, when in all honesty it would probably happen again in less than a week's time. She quickly left the dining area to go back up to her room to finish getting ready for the day. She was basically spending the day at sound check so she threw on a tank top and a pair of jean shorts with her cowboy boots, and minimal make up. She was sitting on the edge of the stage swinging her legs back and forth reading over the lyrics she had written while waiting for the guys to meet up with her.

"So let's see these lyrics that you need help with" Sam said sitting on one side of Rayna while Brett sat on the other with his guitar.

"Wow, those are some deep lyrics Rayna. You're sure you wanna go through putting a melody to this?" Brett asked after reading over them.

"Yeah, I think it might even be a single. I mean I'm not the only person in the world who deals with an alcoholic on a daily basis" she said with a shrug

"Ok, well let's see what we can do" Sam said before Brett started playing around with some chords. After a little while Bucky came into sound check

"What a surprise you being here before me!" he said sitting down in one of the seats in front of the stage.

"Hey Buck, I was stuck with a melody and needed some help and I can't really ask Deacon for his help on this one because well,, you can figure it out" she said making a motion with her hand as the rest of her band members filled into the arena. When Deacon spotted her he immediately ran up to her.

"Ray, baby, I'm sorry. You know I just get over jealous when I drink, it wont happen again." He said grabbing her hands. Rayna just sighed

"We'll talk about it later. We have sound check to do" she said before pulling her hands away and going to grab her ear piece from one of the roadies.

"Hey Brett! Sam!" Rayna called as she finished up the last song of their rehearsal

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam asked while walking over and putting his drumsticks in his back pocket.

"Do you think the song is good enough to do tonight? I know it's all kind of rushed but I really wanna debut it tonight and see what the crowd thinks of it" 'and Deacon too' she said to her self. The two guys nodded at each other.

"Yeah I think we got a good melody for it"

"I was thinking maybe putting it between American Beauty and Sanctuary"

"Whatever you want Rayna, you're the boss" Sam said

"Alright, I'll go tell everyone else we're switching the set list up a little bit" she said walking off to tell everyone, including Deacon.

"So I'm adding a new song to the set tonight…" she said slowly not knowing how this would go over.

"Oh ok. What song?" Deacon asked, he thought the set list was pretty damn perfect.

"It's a new one, I've been working on it with Sam and Brett" she said softly.

"I thought we were working on music together?" he said sounding a little hurt.

"Well I got the idea last night and you were well, a tad too drunk to help me" Rayna said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Ok. I really am sorry about last night Ray" He said squeezing her hand.

"I know you are Deacon. The new song is between American Beauty and Sanctuary" she said before kissing his cheek and walking away.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

As Rayna closed out American Beauty she had a roadie come out and bring her a stool and put the microphone back on the stand, as she sat down. "How you doing tonight Santa Fe?!" Rayna asked the crowd as she got situated. "Well a couple of the guys in my band and I were working on a song tonight and we thought we'd play it for you tonight! How's that sound?!" she asked and was met with screams "Well great! I'd like to welcome to the stage one of my guitarist who you don't see to often, Brett c'mon up here!" she said as Sam started to softly play his part. She looked over and gave him a small smile.

 _Oh Jim Beam, makes you mean  
A couple shots and you'll be ready for a fight  
When I look into, those bourbon eyes  
I see a man that I don't recognize  
I wish you would, be a little bit stronger  
And I wish I could, turn that whiskey into water_

 _It's the same day, different bottle  
Every night I pray you'll pour it down the drain  
Yeah I know, the truth is hard to swallow  
But you can't keep going on and on and on this way  
Same day, different bottle_

 _I've watched you try to drown the past  
But those demons just keep draggin' you back  
In my heart there's still no doubt  
Someday you'll hit your knees, you'll finally bottom out  
I want so bad, to help you stop the bleeding  
But you get so mad when I ask you what you're needing_

 _And it's the same day, different bottle  
Every night I pray you'll pour it down the drain  
Yeah I know, the truth is hard to swallow  
But you can't keep going on and on and on this way  
Same day, different bottle, oh_

 _Yeah_

 _Same day, different bottle  
It's just a temporary numbing of the pain  
Yeah, I know, the truth is hard to swallow  
But you can't keep going on and on and on this way  
We can't keep hurting on and on and on this way  
Same day, different Bottle  
Ooh, ooh, ooh _

Rayna belted out the final notes as Sam and Brett ended the song. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, no doubt messing up her make up that her team had worked on for almost an hour. She quickly wiped them away as she looked over at Deacon, who was making his way beck onto the stage; she gave him a small smile and mouthed 'I love you'. He just nodded and started to play the opening notes to Sanctuary. Rayna got up off the stool and made her way over to Deacon, forgetting about the almost 30,000 other people in the room. As the song ended she kissed him and was happy that he kissed her back. The rest of the show had went off without any problems. As she walked down the stairs of the stage she headed straight to her dressing room, knowing deacon would be there waiting for her so they could talk. She closed the door as she walked into the room.

"Ray, that song…" He started but Rayna put her hand up stopping him

"Stop, just listen to me for a second please" she said sitting down on the couch. He nodded "Deacon, when we get finished with the tour, I want you to go back to rehab. It's becoming a problem again babe. I cant keep bailing you out a jail because you punched a guy who was just talking to me, or finding you passed out in an alley way or getting a call from a hospital." She was crying by the end of her little speech. Deacon used the pads of his thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

"Whatever you want Ray. I hate that I make you cry like this. I'll start pouring it down the drain" He said before kissing her.


End file.
